Dulio Gesualdo
Dulio Gesualdo is an exorcist reincarnated into an Angel by the Archangel Michael as his "Joker". He possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. He is also the leader of the anti-terrorist team D×D. Appearance Dulio is a young man with blond hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes. He has 10 pure white wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality Dulio is known to be a carefree person, and has shown to be quite lazy, as demonstrated when Michael ordered him to take care of any suspicious Grim Reapers, he ended up freezing all of the Grim Reapers because he couldn't be bothered to check all of them. Dulio has, however, shown that he was also a kind and easy going man during his interactions with the Devils of Kuoh Academy. Dulio is also constantly traveling around the world in his quest to savor tasty cuisines. In fact, Griselda Quarta mentions that the moment Dulio finds out about a delicious cuisine, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating something and sleeping during meetings. As stated by Griselda, Dulio has immense kindness, being extremely compassionate towards people from the church, particularly orphaned children. It was later revealed that Dulio does not travel around the world to look for tasty foods for personal satisfaction but to do research and bring them to the church facilities for the kids to eat. He treats those who came from church facilities as his brothers and sisters and will do anything for them. History Dulio was a war orphan as his parents were killed in a civil strife in his country. He then entered and lived in a church facility where his Sacred Gear awakened. After awakening his Sacred Gear, he was trained as a soldier of the Church due to his incredible talent and ownership of a Longinus, despite his own wishes. He is extremely famous in the Church for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent mainly against High-Class Devils and other dangerous evil creatures. He was reincarnated into an Angel by Michael at some point after the creation of the Brave Saint system. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He was first mentioned by Siegfried in Volume 9 who calls him the Brave Saint's Joker but was not named. Dulio is briefly mentioned in Volume 11 of the novels, when Azazel is explaining about the Longinus to Issei and the others, revealing to them the wielder of Zenith Tempest, the second strongest Longinus. Irina calls him "Dulio-sama", hinting that he is on a totally different level than her and that he is currently traveling around the world in order to find delicious cuisines. He makes his full appearance in Volume 12 under Michael's orders to check up on Hades and his Grim Reapers for any suspicious actions while escorting Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel to Hades' base, in the Realm of the Dead. Dulio later returns to the Heavens after freezing all of Hades' Grim Reapers. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, he makes another appearance alongside Slash Dog at the Hyoudou Residence. He and Slash Dog were ordered by Michael and Azazel, respectively, to become sparring partners for the Occult Research Club and Genshirou Saji. In Volume 16, Dulio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and was appointed as the leader, much to his surprise. In Volume 17, Dulio sparred against Saji in the underground training space located in the Gremory territory. He was able to overwhelm Saji without even taking a single hit. According to Issei, even he had a hard time against Dulio and also wasn't able to land an attack on him. Dulio defended the Heavens from the attacks of Qlippoth in Volume 18. He defeated most of the mass-produced Evil Dragons in the Third Heaven. Dulio then fought against Walburga and Crom Cruach. He was able to easily freeze Walburga's purple flames and had her on the back foot though she escaped. After Walburga teleported away, Dulio told Crom Cruach that he will fight him alone, allowing Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina to pass to save Touji Shidou. Before they left, he tells Asia that he will take her with her friends to the institution she grew up in, saying that he thinks of children who grew up in Church facilities are like his siblings, seeing her and Xenovia as his sisters. Though he was forbidden from using his Balance Breaker in Heaven, he used it and was able to force a draw against Crom Cruach. In Volume 19, Dulio participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. He fought against the group of exorcists led by Ewald Cristaldi, who the group were struggling to defeat which forced Yuuto to almost wield Gram thus risking his life-span being cut down, but was stopped by Dulio, saying to save that against Qlippoth and hugged Yuuto seeing him as his brother since he also came from one of the Church facilities. Dulio helped defeat them by using his technique Speranza Bolla di Sapone. This made the exorcists lose their fighting spirits and for Yuuto and Irina to defeat Ewald. In Volume 20, once D×D had found the location of Agreas that contained the hideout for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Dulio, Griselda, and other Brave Saints joining the Sitri team as a diversionary unit for the Occult Research Club members. In Volume 21, Dulio fought against Qlippoths army led by Apophis along the D×D Team which has aligned itself with people of various races and factions. Dulio manages to wipe out many Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails with his subspecies Balance Breaker. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Dulio participated in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. In Volume 23, Dulio leading Team Trump Card of Heaven against Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth led by Issei faced off in a variant of the Rating Game called Rampage Ball with his team emerging as the victors. In Volume 24, on the day of Rias match with Vali, Dulio wanted to assist his DxD comrades in guarding the stadium from Grim Reapers but the mysterious Devils that had been causing trouble in multiple areas were also assaulting places under his jurisdiction, so he couldn’t afford to spare any assistance. In Volume 25, Dulio and his team were invited to Hyoudou Residence to celebrate. As the guys talk to Issei, Dulio barged in and wants to have a rematch against Issei in the main stage at the tournament. Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a new Seraph. Immense Strength: Dulio is widely viewed as the strongest reincarnated Angel and has even been called a genius. A testament to Dulio's power is the fact that he is the only reincarnated Angel who possesses ten wings, the same as a Seraph. By using his subspecies Balance Breaker, he was able to hold his own against Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. In Volume 23, Dulio was able to fight on par with Issei in his Crimson Armor with partial Dragon Deification. Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Dulio is capable of creating light-based weapons with ease. He has proven capable of firing many colossal spears of light simultaneously with ease. Immense Durability: In Volume 23, Dulio was durable enough to take several direct hits from Issei in his Crimson Armor with partial Dragon Deification. Immense Speed: Dulio is highly fast and an agile church warrior. He was capable of evading most of Issei and Saji's attacks during their training with just minimal movements. Immense Stamina: Dulio has massive amounts of stamina, being tenacious enough to force a draw against Crom Cruach. In Volume 23, he was able to keep fighting at his best throughout the whole two-hour Rampage Ball Rating Game. Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: Dulio is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold his own against Issei. Dulio can also coat his physical attacks with light to cause further damage towards Devils. Master Tactician: Dulio is a highly ingenious strategist with exceptional understanding of psychological warfare. In Volume 19, during the battle against the rebelling exorcists, Dulio chose to allow the exorcists to fight first to fully vent their anger and indignation towards the alliance of the Three Factions before using Speranza Bolla di Sapone to effectively drain them of their fighting spirit, succeeding in DxD's mission to stop their uprising without the need to kill them. Flight: Being an Angel, Dulio can use his 10 wings to fly. Equipment Zenith Tempest ( ): Dulio is in possession of the second strongest Longinus, which can control all weather as well as its elemental attributes that exist in nature such as fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to even Azazel, Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Grim Reapers in Hades' Shrine in the Realm of the Dead by freezing them. His immense mastery of his Longinus is further shown when he wiped out an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons with an immense tornado and powerful flashes of lightning. In Volume 18, he could freeze even the holy flames of the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone' ( ): A technique Dulio created by using his light powers and Zenith Tempest, where he creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating smaller bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. It also has the ability to project video footage of whoever Dulio chooses and what they are doing, wherever they may be. In Volume 23, Dulio used this ability on Issei to distract him by showing Gabriel changing into several erotic outfits. *'Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola' ( ): Dulio’s subspecies Balance Breaker of Zenith Tempest. When activated, Dulio gains twelve golden wings on his back and four halos above his head. Its effects create countless bubbles that trap Dulio's opponents within them. The climate within these bubbles can be freely controlled to attack those trapped within with intensely swirling flames, violent hurricanes, freezing cold air which freezes everything and vicious torrents of lightning. Trivia *Dulio excels at wide-ranging attacks but is not that good in close range attacks. Despite this, he has the control to simply freeze Issei's legs in place during their practice match, and evade and block Saji (before he reached Balance-Breaker)High School DxD Light Novel Volume 17 Life. 1 Praises During the Training! Part 2 *Dulio is listed at the top of Vali's "wants to fight against" list.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 11 Life.3 The rebellious Heroes Part 3 *In Volume 18, it is revealed that Dulio's main reason for becoming the Joker of Heaven was to reach the souls of the children in Heaven. *Speranza Bolla di Sapone means "Hope Soap Bubble". *Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola means "Scourge of Colors of the Rainbow, Hope of Trump". **Briscola is the name of a popular Italian card game so the meaning of "Trump" in this case is a reference to trump suit in the game which would refer to Dulio's nickname "The Trump Card of Heaven". * His team name for the Azazel Cup is Heaven's Joker in reference to him being the team leader. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:DxD Category:Exorcist